June Challenge
by Reservation Red
Summary: Thirty day challenge of Ymir and Krista / Historia one-shots. Yumikuri YumiHisu
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Ymir finds Historia's fanfiction collection and is very surprised at the content of them.**

* * *

"Her body was on fire."

Historia stepped through the threshold of her and Ymir's apartment, setting the keys onto the table and sighing. It had been a long day at college and at her part-time job. All she wanted to do was get home, drink some hot tea, and read the compelling fanfiction she had recently discovered. It had been on her mind all day. She left off on a very se—

"She writhed underneath her lover's hand to only have her flank slapped with the riding crop! It was like a crackle of lightning, searing and stinging with sadistic pleasure!" Ymir called out from some room.

Why was she talking abo— _No._

"Ymir!"

She heard something shift down the hall—a creak and blankets shuffling.

The bedroom!

Historia kicked off her shoes and ran on sore feet, ready to tackle her girlfriend.

"'More!' She screamed, earning her another spank, again and again, like the wicked little girl she was. Soon, her mistress pulled away, smirking something awful, and produced a gag. Oh! Oh my!" Ymir moaned the last words.

Historia barged into the bedroom to see Ymir in her lounge clothes, staring at her laptop, reading it before smiling and looking back down at the fanfiction she had accidentally and stupidly kept on her screen.

"'Mistress, punish me!'" Ymir cried before laughing and leaning back onto the pillows.

"Look at you," Ymir addressed Historia who froze up, embarrassed, "your face is all sorts of fifty shades of red."

"Y-Ymir! Tha-That was my laptop!"

"And that was your little kinky stuff I read, wasn't it? I didn't know you were into doing that. Think you're a bad girl?" Ymir asked, sitting up on her elbows and sizing up her girlfriend with intrigued eyes.

Oh, Ymir was wrong. She liked the idea of being dominant more than submissive, but she wasn't going to admit to that.

"C'mere," Ymir took the laptop off the bed, putting it on the side table and scrolling. She read a section before finally getting off the bed and going to Historia.

"I want to try something…" Ymir sauntered over to her, wrapping her arms around her midsection and carrying her onto the bed.

Oh God.

It was happening.

It was—but there was no bondage? No whips? Historia didn't want to do it unless they had some toys—

"Now," Ymir kept glancing back at the screen as she situated the two of them until they were in a very compromising position, "how the fuck is this pleasurable?!"

"Ymir!?"

"Look! I get you're into kinky shit, but what kind of position is this!? I can't even—"she began grinding her hips against Historia's as if to prove a point.

"Ymir! It's supposed to be erotic to the mind—"

"Yeah! But not if it doesn't make sense! I can see if I had a dick but I don't! It's just… It's just stupid! What is this!? The positions don't make sense!"

"Ymir," Historia rolled her eyes. Her mind and body was shot out of the fever it was about to go into.

"Seriously, if you want to do this sort of thing you got to get better positions. I'm going to break my back like this!"

That was the last time Historia ever left out her fanfiction to the critical eyes of Ymir.


	2. Chapter 2

"You got it?" The blond girl stood by Historia, frowning, looking at her with such boredom. It made the shorter girl uneasy but she nodded. She only caught half of the things she said. Historia was so tired.

"Now, I will let you do it by yourself for the first ten customers and help you out."

Well, crap.

Annie was going to know sooner or later that she was barely paying attention. Her mind kept replaying last night of getting kicked out of her father's house. She had to crash at Sasha's place and get a job. She was lucky Sasha knew a place that was hiring immediately.

"Here, first customer," Annie said as Historia turned to see a tall, intimidating woman with freckles on her face.

"Grande, Iced, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte With Soy Milk," the woman said, patting the counter and then standing off to the side, checking out the morning's paper. Historia could only rub her eyes before realizing only a few words of what Ymir had said.

Historia quickly turned, looking at Annie in fear.

"Go on." Annie followed Historia, stopping her before she made any mistakes, and guiding her to the proper equipment and ingredients. It took much longer than Historia hoped as she groaned and fidgeted until she finally finished the order.

She was about to hand it over but Annie shook her head.

"Write her name. Make it a habit."

The woman had said her name? Historia looked over at her, hoping her face would spark some sort of memory, but it didn't.

She was nice looking though—long legs, dark, golden eyes, defined features. A real Bae.

"Her name is Ymir." Annie sighed.

Historia nodded, quickly writing it down and then going to the counter.

"Ymir," what a strange name. It was kind of cool, though. It matched the mysterious woman.

Ymir peered up, walking over, and taking the drink after throwing some of them money down on the counter. She went back to her seat, reading away without another word.

Oh wells.

"Another customer."

Historia was a lot more awake after that, able to easily get down the orders and Annie seemed to look a little more relieved until Ymir came back to the counter. Annie knew better than this. Ymir wasn't an easy person to please and only ever came back up to complain.

Annie went to Historia, deciding to shield the girl from her harsh words.

"Yes?"

"Who's the new girl?" She asked.

And there was a spark—a slow smile.

Annie stepped aside for Historia to come up, uncertain.

"Historia…"

"That's a weird name. Not as weird as mine, though." She threw her the empty cup. Historia narrowly dropped it as she juggled it in her hands before finally holding it tightly, looking down.

Her whole face went red as she read what she had wrote.

Bae

She didn't write Ymir.

She wrote fucking 'Bae'.

In her sleepy state she must've mixed up her thoughts with what she was told to do.

"I-I'm so sorry," Historia hid her face behind the see-through cup. Ymir only laughed and laughed like it was honey in the dusty mornings.

"No, no, it's fine—I don't mind if you call me that."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." Historia squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you remember when I first told you I loved you?" Ymir asked.

She was on the floor, surrounded by various, soft blankets of equally soft and various colors. She was on her stomach as she watched the child before her, gumming away on a teething toy.

The child was watching her with big, blue eyes, wondering what she was doing on the floor with her.

"You weren't born yet. You were still in your mommy's tummy." She told her, smiling slowly as she brought her finger up to poke her child's chubby belly. The child grinned, gurgling at her.

"You kicked my face right after I said that," Ymir winked and the baby let out a chirp, throwing the toy down and crawling over, honking away at Ymir's nose. Ymir rolled onto her back, stealing the child into her arms, and holding her as high as her arms could reach.

"I told you that I loved you even before I met you! Yet you kicked me! I knew that you were just like your mom! She kicked me, too, when we first met—just like your mom. Look at you! Blue eyes, blonde hair!" Ymir cooed to her giggling child as a splat of slobber fell down onto her face.

"Ew. You need to stop teething." She brought her baby down onto her front, watching her bury her face into her boobs, wiping and smearing all the snot and saliva on her shirt. It was gross. Real gross. But, man, did she love her.

"Krista," Ymir softly called and the baby poked her head up, smiling.

"Yes, that's your name. Such a smart girl."

"Ymir," Historia came from the kitchen with some soft fruits for their daughter, "she can't understand anything yet."

"I know but I'm going to talk to her either way. If I dumb it down for her then she won't get smart. I bet she can understand it," Ymir sat up, holding Krista as she took the small bowl of fruits and put it down on a blanket. Krista cried out and squirmed.

"Release the Kraken!" Ymir released their hungry child as she crawled over to the bowl and began to messily dig into it.

"Kraken? Really?" Historia smiled, sitting at the couch and watching their daughter nom on her food, glancing up every now and then to give a crinkled little smile.

"Jeez. She has that stupid smile of yours." Historia said with a similar one.

"I don't know. I think it's your stupid smile."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean—"Ymir didn't get to finish her sentence because a peach was chucked at her face and landed with a sopping splat. She merely sat there, staring down at their daughter who was laughing with peaches in her hair.

"She eats like you." Historia laughed as Ymir shook her head, grabbing a blanket and wiping herself down.

"Take care of your daughter," Ymir huffed with a smile.

"Our daughter." Historia corrected, joining her wife on the ground and bringing out a spoon for Krista to try out.

"Show your mommy how smart you are," Ymir encouraged, "use that spoon like a champ!"

And the spoon ended up on Ymir's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"When do you two plan to marry?" Her father finally asked, directing the sawmill.

"This summer...during the festival."

"Oh? Showoff," he chuckled, "I take it you two will want a plot of land for a house... there's one available in town or outside in the forest. Take your pick."

And so Ymir went to find Historia to discuss their possible new home.

Historia heard of this, immediately, she told her, "I'd like outside...I want to be with the beauty of this place, everything out there. We can manage out there, won't we, Ymir?"

She was busy sewing Ymir a new shirt, something she needed after years of wearing those long sleeves. She needed a new look, and she took the reddest fabric and began her work, making sure that the stitching was fine enough for her to think it was made by a professional. She had just finished a sleeve and was beginning on the next.

"The forest sounds well..."

"The forest it is." Ymir went to lean over her stool, watching Historia work. Her mind was constantly on their wedding and every day was an inner struggle of desire and happiness.

They promised to wait till their wedding night, but her body was wicked.

Sometimes she couldn't hold it back.

This was one of those times. She brought herself low, kissing Historia's neck from behind as her, wrapping her arms around and immediately grasping at her chest.

"It's so close but so far away," Ymir told her and bit at her skin.

Historia was trying to pierce the thread when Ymir got to her neck, she dropped her things into her lap and deeply blushed, never suspecting that she would have done that, or grasp her chest.

She gasped softly and then slowly went to work, trying to focus.

"It'll come soon enough, you'll be surprised how fast time flies..."

"Truly?" Ymir asked in a heated voice as she lapped at her neck. Her hands massaged her through her blouse as she felt her core heat up at hearing the gasp. She wanted to see if she could get Historia's full attention now.

Ymir nipped away at her neck as her hands went down and then under and up her shirt, dragging her fingernails up her toned stomach, taking her time to get to her chest. Historia squirmed a bit but found herself leaning back into her, hands beginning to shake out of excitement as she tried tying off the thread. She hummed softly to try and stay on task but Ymir's hands were dragging her out of work, distracting her, though it was in a very good way.

"Truly, Ymir...ah..."

Ymir's hands went up to their target when she saw she wasn't rejecting her advances. She slipped under her bra, groping away at her chest, loving how soft she felt in her palms. Ymir gave a cheeky grin into Historia's neck as she pinched at her nipples, playing a little rough as she pressed her chest into Historia's back.

Ymir lifted her lips to behind Historia's ear, breathing hot air behind it.

"I want to kiss you between your legs," Ymir whispered to her, licking the shell of it.

Historia quickly lost herself, her hands dropping to her lap, still holding her chore.

She closed her eyes, suddenly imagining Ymir between her legs, kissing her there- it never dawned on her that was possible, she wanted to know now, so suddenly.

It was something she wished that would happen.

"Do you really, Ymir?" She asked distantly, she gave a slight moan when she felt her fondle her chest.

"I do," she told her, happy that Historia was drawn away from her task. Ymir took advantage of her undivided attention as she roughly squeezed Historia's chest.

"Ah, I want...I want that, it sounds so dirty though I'm so curious as to what it would feel like..."

"I will tell you more of what I imagine," Ymir wanted Historia to be dying for their wedding night like she was. She had overheard her brothers talking about past conquests in other villages, heard their lewd acts while she peeled potatoes before dinner.

She could only imagine doing those things to her fiancé.

She could only imagine.

Ymir gave Historia's ear one more lick before going back to her neck, kneading her chest lustfully.

"I would kiss you from your ankle to your thighs," she told her, pulling one hand down to touch her on her thigh, stroking the said spot with her index.

"I would deepen my kisses, use my tongue there as I got close to you," she drew slow patterns up her thigh, nearing her clothed sex.

"When I finally get there," her hand was at the apex of her legs, cupping her, but never grinding into it, "I would kiss you passionately with my tongue."

Historia's eyes flew open as she moaned a bit louder, her hips went against her hand, wanting more of the pressure. Her hands clung to the cloth as she imagined her doing just that, though her hand was causing her mind to derail all too quickly.

"Oh...Ymir, I want you tongue there, hm..." She felt herself growing hot, burning with a need to have Ymir's mouth just there, doing such things to her, violating her purity. Her toes curled and just gasped once more.

"...I need you there, Ymir...y-you're teasing me like this. Please...I don't want to wait if you keep doing this, please..."

Ymir couldn't deny her some gratification as she put pressure on her sex, rubbing her palm into it. She couldn't help herself from growing hot with lust when she heard Historia beg for her.

"W-we can stop right now," she told her but she didn't remove her hand as her heart was pounding in her throat, "or I can take you on our bed right now."

"What w-would you prefer?" She murmured, she was already lost in the idea of lust, Ymir had taken it too far and teased her more than what she was supposed to do when her hand went to her sex.

"Hm...Ymir?" She moaned again, though she did it on her own, not without her knowing.

"I want you so much," Ymir groaned, pulling away from her neck and regretfully taking her hand away. Her bones were aching for her. It was maddening as her mind fought with her body— _control, control, control._

"Every day gets worse... I just...want to touch you and taste you...but I don't want to force you to go back on your words." She made Historia turn in her seat so she could put their foreheads together, panting lightly as she stared into her eyes.

"It's your decision, Historia," she told her, shakily giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Um...hnm," her hand took Ymir's after she placed her work aside. She guided it to her core once more.

"Just...touch me some more but...don't go too far, don't go in just yet..."

In turn, she cupped Ymir's sex as well.

"I need you as much as you need me...I'm just better at hiding it," she whispered into her ear, she then bit gently at her lobe, stopping only to take her tongue just below her ear.

"Fuck," Ymir groaned. She couldn't keep bending over like this. She quickly picked her up, throwing her on the bed and chasing after her, crawling on top as she went to Hitoria's neck, biting and claiming her as her hand went to her sex, rubbing her through her clothes.

"Fuck," she repeated, hissing at the pent up frustration, "how did we-Hnnn... not screw around...during trainee days..."

Ymir knew the answer but she applauded Historia for being strong and hiding it so well. Her mind was already derailing just know Historia was letting her feel her warmth through her skirt.

In return, Historia rubbed harder against her slacks, her legs wrapping around her waist to encourage her.

"I know not...ah, but we definitely will after our wedding. Whenever you want, Ymir, think of that...if I use my mouth on you the way you told me..." She felt her heated sex becoming ever so hotter, she wondered what it would be like there, to have her fingers inside.

"How bad do you long for me, Ymir? How much do you think of me in bed, naked, grasping at the sheets, moaning your name, absolutely begging for pure pleasure for you?"

Ymir groaned but she wasn't satisfied with her hands. She wanted to feel them meeting in a more intimate way. Ymir moved their hands as she put her clothed sex against Historia's, grinding into it with a moan.

"Badly...every day..." Ymir confessed to her, biting her own bottom lip as she went against her.

"Ymir!" Historia exclaimed, her hands wandered to her waist, her legs locked around her completely, dragging her closer so that she could feel her even more.

"Oh...I can't wait any longer...b-but...the wedding night, Ymir."

She had to stop just for the sake of saving it all for the wedding night alone.

She ceased grinding against her.

"Please, Ymir...we have to wait...I'm so sorry, it hurts to do so but I need it as well..."

Ymir's sex was pulsating for Historia's touch as she licked her own lips, almost lost in lust.

"I-It's ok," she assured, trying to gather her wits as she stayed in position, just wanting to savor what would happen, what it would feel and look like. Her heart was hurting in her own chest at all the excitement.

"...I will take you on our wedding," she promised, "and only then."

Ymir gave Historia small kisses as she let them gather their minds.

"I will have my goddess then."

"And I will have my Titan," she whispered, she was shuddering from the arousal, she was having a hard time keeping her mind together.

"Ymir, you really went and made a real mess of me, so much so..."Her eyes watched hers, seeing the lust Ymir had, the love that overpowered it was there.

"Made a mess of you?" Ymir laughed lightly, rolling off of Historia and laying beside her, breathing heavily.

"Look at me... I was nearly going to take you." She sighed, putting her arm over her eyes.

They laid in bed, quiet, regaining composure until Ymir glanced back at Historia.

"...just wait, Ymir...a few more weeks, then it'll happen..."

"There will be people from all over the villages coming here... they will give gifts. It will be a beautiful wedding." Ymir told her, smiling a little.

"I hope time does go fast… I need you in ways that I didn't think I'd need someone."


	5. Chapter 5

Historia sat at the suite's couch, skimming over the food selection offered by the nearby delivery joints. Everything was either severely greasy or sounded unappetizing. Ymir on the other hand was in the kitchen on her cellphone about an incident at the office with a coworker.

"Fuck," Ymir sighed, impatiently tapping her fingers against the tabletop of the kitchen.

"Did he put you on hold?" Historia stated more than asked.

"Yeah, that fucking gorilla." Came Ymir's grumble.

Historia flopped onto her side on the couch, growing bored. They had specifically gone to the suite for some fun time alone. They left their small town to spend the weekend in the city for the weekend. They both were keen on spending 'quality time' together. Especially after Ymir had educated herself on bondage and dom-sub culture.

Just knowing that Ymir knew was making her excited.

 _Yet_ , Historia huffed, _she has been on the phone for nearly thirty minutes._

"Ymir?" Historia called out, playing with the cord phone near the couch. Her girlfriend peered up at her from the kitchen counter and then back to the office paperwork she smuggled into their romantic getaway.

"What?" There was at least some guilt.

"Tell me—"

"You fucking oaf! Finally!" Ymir growled at the phone.

"—are you wanting to be a dom or sub?" Historia decided to show she was losing patience.

Ymir merely glanced back over at her with a strange look.

"Sub."

Oh?

Well, that made everything easier for Historia. She grinned as she stood up and went over to their suitcases in the bedroom. She went to unpacking her goodies until she found her padded whip.

"No! I told you the pink copies go to Accounting, the fuchshia ones go to Purchasing, and the goldenrod ones go to Roz. Leave the puce!" Ymir shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PUCE LOOKS LIKE?! IT IS A PINK!"

Historia went behind Ymir, hugging her, feeling her girlfriend's tenseness.

"Look… alright, it's fine, just a step at a time," Ymir relaxed, leaning back into Historia's embrace.

"Ymir, I'm tired of waiting." Historia told her, lightly tapping Ymir's side with the whip, but she didn't notice. She only nodded at the blonde.

"Reiner, look—colors are easy. It's alright… No, you're smart—No, no, no, we're just both really angry right now and—( **SWAT!** )-FUCK!" Ymir dropped the phone when her rear was whipped.

"HISTORIA!?" She cried as she held her ass, running across the room with surprise until she saw the whip.

"WHOA! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO GET WHIPPED!?"

"What? Well… Maybe…but you said you wanted to be the Sub!"

"Sub?! When did—Fuck! Historia! I thought you were ordering something from that sandwich place down the street!"

They both stared long and hard at each other, confused and dumbfounded.

Historia's face twitched as she began to giggle.

Ymir slowly easing into a laugh with her until they were both holding their sides in mirth.

"Ymir? Hello?! Goldenrod to Accounting, right…? Ymir?"

 **Click.**


	6. Chapter 6

"The Planetarium!" Historia nearly shouted in excitement when I gave her the offer. Her face was all smiles and sunshine. It made my bones and heart ache with a fulfillment that came every day like the sun and moon.

It had been a year since we met. It had been a ten months since we got together, but the moment we saw and talked to each other we knew that's when we really were together. It's the whole world was black-and-white sort of deal. I don't know. Guess I was never good with words like she was.

A year since we met, I smiled back at her, taking her hand and we hopped into the car to go to the planetarium, but my mind was going back in time. A year ago. Three-hundred and sixty-five days ago.

.

.

.

I didn't know why I was there. It was pouring rain and I couldn't stop fidgeting as I stood on the sidewalk across the street.

 _Admission Special: 50% off for adults!_

The weight of ten dollars in quarters was heavy in my pocket, but the craving was heavier. I tapped my leg impatiently as I glanced further down the street to see the gas station. They'd have my brand—crisp and ready for ignition.

I told my ex that I would quiet. I had been clean for two months out of our five months, but it changed when I caught a man's pants down, his dick deep in her, and her glaring at me, glaring at me like how dare I find her cheating on me. She told me to get out, didn't even have the nerve to be ashamed, and that I forced her to cheat because…

 _What isn't wrong with you, Ymir? What isn't?!_

Now here I was, walking to the gas station, ready to blow smoke through my body, cloud it and lose the edge of everything.

 _Here I was_ , I chuckled, listening to the absolute hush of the storm, hesitating about getting a pack with what was in my pocket or going to a stupid Planetarium. I don't know how stupid planets or stars could help me.

My hands kept shaking and my throat was constricting the more I waited. I needed to smoke—need—

You need to stop smoking. You need to get in control of your life, Ymir, but I can help! I can—

"I can fucking do it myself," I seethed, stamping a puddle with my shoes and walking across the street to the damn place. I could already see her fucking smug smile at the thought that she was the only one who could _fix_ me, that I only quit because of her stupid ass, and that I'd break the moment she left me.

I swung the door open and strode in, dripping with water, and feeling disgusted with the clothes that were clinging to me. The person at admissions looked surprised if not a little judgmental.

"Here," I fished the change out of my pocket and slapped it onto the counter. Suspiciously, the attendant counted it out and printed me a ticket. I took it and went through the empty building. Who'd want to go here during a shitty day like this? Apparently me.

I couldn't even focus on the damn pictures or anything. I just had to walk. Sitting around would only make me wish I bought a pack.

 _Walk._

 _Walk._

 _Just keep fucking walking.  
_  
I kept going until I stepped into the main room that was inky dark with only a little slideshow of stars and planets above on the ceiling. On the side of the door was a sign— _next showing in twenty minutes._

"What a waste of my money," I growled and was about to turn until I heard a gasp. I glanced over my back, away from the light of the door, but couldn't see anything. I walked back into the darkness of the room and there was another sniffle.

Was someone crying in here?

"I-I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and weak. I still couldn't find her, but she sounded young. I stepped near the seating isles, trying to peer through the darkness until I saw a blob of a person. The projection on the ceiling glowed brightly with some sort of star or thing and I saw her face.

She wasn't a child.

"Why're you apologizing?" I wish that someone else had said those words to me instead of a strange, but I guess it was ok.

"I—I—" whoa, she was crying pretty hard.

"Why're you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry!" She whimpered and I realized it came out harsher than I intended. I huffed, sitting at the end of the isles, staring at her.

"No… I didn't mean it like that. I meant—will you tell me why you're crying?"

She shook her head.

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me." Talking to someone, seeing their issues…it was a lot easier to distract myself that way than deal with my own. A very grateful distraction.

"Y—You can leave… I—I'm waiting for the next showing," she patted at her eyes with the oversized sleeves of her sweater.

"I missed mine, too." She was trying so hard to seem strong and that it was okay she was upset, but it was a lie. I knew it. She must've knew it, too.

"I—I—I don't want to sound mean…b—but you don't seem like the person that's into this stuff," her voice was so broken in more ways than one. It was like a flower crushed under foot, overshadowed by bigger things, and yet I could feel like it was still reaching for the sun. A reason to not be so sad.

I knew how it was.

"Nah, you're right, I'm not," I shrugged.

"Wh—Why're you here?"

Why was I here?

To stop smoking? That was a bunch of bullshit. This stupid place wouldn't help me overcome my addiction.

"I heard you crying." It was partially correct. I didn't want to tell a stranger my woes.

The girl was quiet, trying to cease her crying, and I will be honest—it was annoying. It was infuriating to see her trying to stuff it all back into that overflowing bottle I knew was there.

"It's fine. You can cry."

"E-Eh?"

"Cry if you need."

"Th-That's so embarrassing…" and I heard something bubble out of her lips. It was genuine, kind, and a bit choked up. It wasn't musical. It wasn't like the sun shone on me then. It was a tired, broken laugh, but it was _her_ laugh. A laugh that made me smile.

"Why're you here then?" I asked. I guess she was letting me in now because she wasn't pushing me away.

"I—Its somewhere I've always wanted to go…"

"To go cry? Seriously?"

She laughed again and it was a little louder, vibrating off the walls, filling the very emptiness of space itself that flashed across the ceiling.

"N-No… Just a place…"

"Oh yeah?

"Y-Yeah."

It was easy talking to her and we kept slowly talking about everything but nothing at the same time. Social jousting is what I think my grandfather said, where you talk to someone about one subject that's actually entirely another. Never understood it now. When she said something I knew it meant another and I could only see as far as she wanted me to.

Then, if it was possible, the room got darker and the next show began.

"Is it ok?" She asked as she stood up, going to sit by me, and I nodded.

So we sat there, heads filled up with darkness, seeing on the light of stars that we'd never reach, never touch, and never be.

And she finally broke down the wall I always knew was there. I could only ever wonder who had tried, who had never seen past it, and who she ever let past as she spilled her feelings like ink to me, eyes never leaving the Heavens.

"I already saw it before," she told me and I glanced over, not caring for the show, and I saw it—a swollen lip, black eye. Her cheek had a cut on it with a tiny band-aid to try and hold back the world of hurt.

"Th—They said we're all made of stardust…and that made me happy. It makes me feel so small and that everything is even tinier… There are stars burning, planets orbiting…they're so far away, we only know something so small…It makes me feel…okay…to know that what's going on now isn't all of life."

Her voice even frailer but her words were something that branded itself into my mind. I didn't know her name, she didn't know mine, but I understood her now.

I watched as her hand went up to her cheek, feeling the cut, and that oversized sweater went down and I saw a chain-link of self-inflicted loathing on her arm.

"What's your name?"

She didn't even look at me.

"Historia." She said.

History.

Her whole body was a history book of abuse and self-harm. She was the embodiment of two ounces dream and a swimming pool of pain.

"My name is Ymir," I told her. My words burned inside my heart like something hot shot through it.

Historia was problematic. I could see it by the way she flinched when I moved. I could see it by the way she had to keep glancing at me, afraid I might suddenly do something.

 _Fix you._

That was the words my ex told me and I wonder how many people told Historia they'd fix her like she was _broken_.

"I know we just met and had some heart to heart," I licked my lips and she finally looked at me, downcast, shriveled like a picked flower, "but can we get coffee after this?"

"I-In the rain?" She spoke so fast as if doubting my intentions.

She was right though—who'd want to do something nice out in the rain?

Who'd want to do something positive with a negative? 

Who'd want to be friends with a problematic shit?

"Doesn't matter," I said, "I like the rain."

And she said words that I loved.

"I do, too."

.

.

.

A year later she said the same words when I asked her something that billions of years of stardust, evolution, climate, meteors, pain, hurt, and love had amounted to.


	7. Chapter 7

A man had been tailing the three for the past twenty minutes.

Ymir, who was usually the more cautious of the two, didn't notice as she held Krista, watching her daughter giggle and squeal over the animals at the zoo.

Historia on the other hand had noticed.

"Babe," Historia stopped and Ymir turned, looking at her with mirthful eyes, "I have to go to the bathroom, alright?"

"Oh? But we went just ten minutes—"

"…Bladders don't care."

"Oh, alright then. We'll be by the giraffe," Ymir pointed down the walkway a little. Historia nodded and waved the two of them away before turning around to see the man simply watching.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't like my family being watched." Historia easily crossed the distance, staring up at him. He seemed shocked for a moment but then looked aloof once more.

"I noticed you're close with that woman."

"Yes, she's my wife, and the little girl is my daughter, and we're trying to enjoy our weekend." Historia crossed her arms. It wouldn't be the first time this had happened.

"Who's the man of the relationship?" The man asked.

"Neither of us."

"No, the one who got you knocked up."

"Excuse me?"

"You had to have a man to do that, right?"

"No, we actually didn't. Ymir is the father."

"That kid looks nothing like your 'wife'. All I'm trying to prove is that either way you have to—"

"I have the right to ignore you and if you keep following us I will notify security."

"Ma'am, you're just plain stupid."

Historia merely stared at him. She put her hand out towards him and he stared at it, curious, and then she yelped.

All of Ymir's senses tingled as her head snapped to the side, hearing her wife's cry. Even baby Krista stopped laughing. Ymir found Historia in the crowd in seconds—a man right by her, her hand out as if hurt, and him looking guilty.

"Historia!" Ymir stomped over as Historia went to Ymir, looking stoic.

"Hold my baby!" Ymir gave Krista over to Historia.

"I got your baby," Historia nodded as Krista squealed, shaking her rattle violently at the man as he got beat.


	8. Chapter 8

I held Ymir's hand as she was by my side, shivering, biting her lip. Her amber eyes were staring at the wall, the mirror. She kept squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head as if she was talking to someone.

"Don't cry," I told her and she looked at me, nodding, but every time she did I could count all the pieces that broke inside of her.

"Hi-Historia, we'll get through this." She promised me.

I loved her with all my heart and I knew we would. It just may not ever be the way we wanted.

"I know we will, Ymir," I squeezed her hand and she seemed a bit comforted at this as the woman behind me began to quietly sob.

"You will be in my prayers," the woman told me as if it would help but it only broke Ymir down further until she was crying. She brought my hand to her face, trying to hush all her sobs, and the people in the beauty salon were starting to tear up, too. Everyone but me.

I could only watch the woman in the mirror bring out the electric shaver.

One click and all I could hear was the loud vibration of it.

Another moment and it's going through my hair shoulder length hair, stripping me of all the moments Ymir smiled, touching my hair, and saying how soft it was—when she'd do braids in it and tell me she sort of wished she had pretty hair like mine.

It was all gone now.

I looked unfamiliar in the mirror.

Everyone's crying was starting to get to me as I had a lump in my throat.

"It's fine, Ymir, it'll grow back," I told her and she dared to look at me to only cry even more as she no longer could pretend that I didn't have cancer.

My body was showing it now.

"H-Hist…I—I—"

"It's fine."

It would have to be fine.

Whether I lived or died, it would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

I was excited as I stood outside at the bus stop. I had been sitting here for what seemed like forever—purposely missing my first bus just to talk to her.

 _Her._

I had seen her in my biology class every day. She always had neat notes and wore a lot of blacks, greys with some reds. She seemed to dislike everyone but whenever I caught her glance I'd smile and she would only crack a small one back. The few times I've been around her I saw her black sweaters had cat hair on it in the back, unknowing to the freckled beauty.

It made me smile.

She must really love her cat.

That's all I ever had encounter-wise with Ymir Langnar, the class brains and beauty and supposed ice queen who never talked to others.

Until yesterday when the clouds came in rumbling and she was sitting under the awning near the college, glowering, and cursing to herself.

I offered her my umbrella and she declined but I insisted. I knew she worked at the campus coffee shop, too, and I also knew that Annie wasn't one to forgive tardiness. She took it without another complaint and left running.

I didn't mind the soak to get to the bus. Just seeing her that way made me smile.

But that left me here now.

Waiting for her to catch the bus after her coffee shift.

I was tempted to walk in and talk to her, but I was afraid she'd politely thank me and that was that. She was professional after all. Her work would deem for her to just be polite and leave it at that.

No, I wanted to be personal, I wanted to get her number.

And now I am forever waiting at the bus stop, not knowing whether she took a car or if she even rode the bus and—

"O-Oh! There you are," her legs were wobbly as she came running to me, breathless, and red cheeked.

That was unusual—she's so calm and mature in class.

"I-I've looked in the library but you weren't there."

Oh?

"I-I-I mean, I know you work in the library because I study there late sometimes and you always keep the books tidy—I-I—shit, I sound like a stalker," she stood nearby where I sat, hunched over, hands on her knees, panting, and her satchel wiggled a bit and I realized my umbrella was poking out of it.

"I came to return your umbrella—fuck, I am so sorry!"

This was a whole new side of her I didn't notice.

"Y'see, I—I'm—Jesus, I need to run more, wow, ho… Shit, I'm sorry, just… give me a few." She leaned against the bus stop's frame, leaning back and breathing deeply.

I laughed and she caught it with amber eyes that glowed with embarrassment.

"It's ok…" I told her to try and calm her but that only made her frantic.

"No! Really! Look, I'm sorry," she pulled out the umbrella and opened it to reveal claw marks all over it.

"Oh no," I frowned, looking at it. It seems her cat had fun with it.

"I know this sounds like a shitty excuse, but my cat attacked it! It really did! Oh my God, please believe me—I—Jesus," Ymir put the umbrella on the ground and grabbed her satchel that was wiggling and produced a fat tabby that looked uninterested at me.

"See! I have a cat!"

She never even gave me a moment to talk. She was so painfully sincere—I laughed away at her as she blinked and frowned and fidgeted.

"D-Do you believe me?"

"Y-Yes!" I giggled behind my hand.

Who would've thought the ice queen was such a dweeb?

"I—I will pay you back for the umbrella, I promise, b-but," Ymir kicked the ground, setting her lazy cat on the bench near me it. It simply perched without question, closing its eyes and purring. It was so innocent now.

"What?"

"I—I—Fuck, what a time, what a time," she itched her cheek, glancing away, "I've… noticed you for a while now and I just thought it'd be cool to get to know you better… How about we go get coffee?"

"Is it a date?"

"Uh…Uh, y-yeah… I—I was going to ask under better circumstances, I swear."

"No."

Ymir's eyes went wide and I laughed more.

"Wh-what?"

"Take me umbrella shopping instead and then coffee afterwards. I heard it's going to rain tomorrow."

"Oh! F—yeah, right, right, right," Ymir's cheeks went red and she grinned stupidly.

The bus was pulling into the lane as Ymir secured her cat back into her satchel—did she really bring it all this way to show me she wasn't lying?

So cute.

"Hey, Ymir! Yo!" Jean came up and I never saw someone change their facial expression so fast. She was back to cool, aloof, and unresponsive.

"Ymir! Hey! How about you help me out and give me your notes?" Jean pleaded, running up to her, and she only glanced over at him before looking at me.

"We ready to go?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her and took her hand. Her face shattered and she was hiding it with her other hand, blushing.

"YMIR! HEY! GIVE ME YOUR NOTES! OH MY GOD! HELP ME!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Mum, mum, mum," Krista hummed into the plastic cellphone.

Ymir laid sprawled out on the couch, passed out with a book on her chest.

"Mum, mum, mum," Krista managed to crawl up near Ymir's feet and then smacked the book down to sit on her mother's stomach.

"Hn," Ymir's brows furrowed but she didn't wake. She was too used to their daughter constantly shuffling and moving about when she slept in their bed.

" _Rinnng, Rinng_ ," Krista imitated, putting the phone on Ymir's face.

Ymir groaned, pushing the phone off.

Krista glowered and slid off of her.

"Mum! Mum!" She got after her for being such a poor sport but even that didn't wake Ymir.

Krista picked up the phone and was about to attempt again but she saw the book and got an idea.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Historia was answering e-mails on her laptop regarding the CFO and his ability to somehow drag on meetings with personal information. It was a waste of company time and—

"FUCK!" Ymir screamed and Historia jumped out of her seat.

So many possibilities were running through her head as she bolted into the living room to see Krista on the ground, crying, and running to her in fear as Ymir held her nose where blood was gushing out. Nearby was a bloodied book.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"YOUR DAUGHTER TRIED TO MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP!" Ymir cried out, pulling her hand away from her nose—Oh no!

"YOUR NOSE!"

"OH MY GOD!" Ymir felt it and cried when it felt misshapen.

"MY NOSE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"MOMMY!" Krista wailed, scared.

"OUR DAUGHTER FUCKING BROKE MY NOSE! OH MY GOD! BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL! I WILL DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!"

"Just, everyone, calm down, calm down," Historia urged, quickly picking up their frightened daughter and her keys from the kitchen.

"How did this happen?" Historia asked as Ymir was tearing up, covering her nose with a washrag.

"SHE JUST THREW THE BOOK AT MY FACE! SHE HATES ME, HISTORIA! OH MY GOD! THE MOTHER'S BOOK PREDICTED THIS BECAUSE I DIDN'T—"

"Ymir… I don't think she meant it or understood it." Historia told her as they ran out the door. Historia hastily went to buckling her child into the children's seat as Ymir went to the passenger's side, groaning and crying.

"SHE HATES ME!"

"No… No…She loves you."

"Oh my Gooddddd ourrrr chillddddd hatesssss meeeeeee!"


	11. Chapter 11

The month had been a blur.

I found myself surprised every time I woke up next to her face—washed with freckles, warmth, and some wear. It was always beautiful in the silver morning light.

But the moment she woke she'd leave me and go to the office building of the orphanage and farm. She'd pour herself over the administrative work. Only looking up to scarf down what food was brought and to give me a passing kiss.

I had told the children I held so dear that she would come out sooner or later.

 _"Is she really that tall!?"_

"She has freckles like me?"

Even the smallest but toughest girl with freckles and who was darker than Ymir was excited to meet her.

 _"She really has dark skin?"_ She had asked. Not all kids were too kind to different people. The underground cities were rough and divided by factions and families and some even by skin.

" _She does,"_ I told her, counting her own freckles with admiration, _"and she'd be happy to meet you."_

Today was another day that I went into the office where Ymir asked nobody except me to enter. I went to her desk, kissing the crown of her head.

 _My Queen, my Queen.  
_  
"The kids are getting anxious," I told her because it had been three weeks since she promised she'd come out and meet them.

I couldn't help and fear that she was too scared or maybe she didn't even like kids. Who knew.

One day I was without her and then she came back to me. I doubt she expected for so much to change, but I know she still loved me.

But the kids…

"Today, right now," Ymir stood, back cracking as she groaned. I peered at her paperwork and saw the person on file—Zoey Zander. She was the dark little girl who always got into fights.

"Oh," it must've showed on my face because Ymir smiled.

"I told you I would."

"Well…it had been awhile…"

Ymir took my hand, walking next to me as she let me lead her out.

"…Why'd you wait so long?" I asked because the kids thought I was playing a joke on them by saying I had a girlfriend and that she was here but they couldn't see her.

"I wanted to read about all the people here. Remember the names for the children. There are fifty of them after all."

Ymir was right. There was a lot of names to remember and I often mistaken some children for others. I had forgotten how soft Ymir was underneath it all.

"I didn't want to get their names wrong."

She was so kind. She must've known how much it meant for the children to be remembered at all times.

We only made it out the doors of the administrative building when a group of boys turned, gasping.

"SHE IS REAL!" They screamed and it seemed to call all the kids over who weren't working. Even the adults in the fields looked up and they allowed their smaller workers to run over and see what the fuss was about.

All the children clamored around her, gasping at how tall and dark she was.

"Wow!"

"She's tall!"

The boys went to grabbing at her pants, shaking Ymir around a bit.

"Hey, hey, stop that, David, Joah," and the twin boys were surprised she could tell them apart.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Zoey cried and finally made it through to stand right in front of Ymir.

Her face lit up as she saw Ymir who was just like her—dark with freckles.

"She's real!"

"Of course she is," I told them, "why would I lie?"

Ymir knelt down a little, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Good to meet you, Zoey," she held out her hand and the girl practically clung to it, shaking it excitedly.

"Are you Historia's girlfriend?!" She asked.

"Huh—I thought I was your fiancé?"

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Some of the children gasped. Most of them made disgusted faces.

"Yeah, I told her we would when things settled down," Ymir gave a wink to me.

"B-B-But!" Zoey went to me, grabbing my skirt and tugging it a little. I didn't have to bend too low to show I was listening.

"…How are you going to have kids?" She asked and I felt my face burn.

Ymir simply laughed.

"We have you guys. Why would we want kids when we already have fifty of them?"

I never knew how much my heart could throb until I saw Ymir holding each kid as if they were our own.


	12. Chapter 12

The dinner party was low-key but it did not take away from the successful, pleasant atmosphere as the upper-crust mingled together, chuckling and speaking softly in groups about their daily affairs and the world's agenda.

It would have been an amazing party—it was without snobbery or ill-talk. It was held in the finest mansion the country had ever seen. Owned by the most wealthiest and generous Reiss family. All who was anybody and anybody who was all were invited to this fabulous night.

It truly would have been the best party to attend.

But for a six year old it was _boring_.

As boring as having to stand still and trying to hit octaves the tutor adamantly demanded. It was worse than having to listen to the instructor insist it was _beneficial_ and _highly recommended_ to do the vocal exercises.

"This sucks," Historia muttered, sitting on the chair in the parlor, waiting for her parents to eventually come over and introduce her to others.

They even made the maids keep Skitters in the laundry room for the night. Saying that cats should not be out during parties.

Skitters loved parties.

He loved them so much that he'd jump on the catering table and help himself to the various dishes.

Historia didn't blame him—his food tasted terrible. She would know. She tried it out because she wanted to make sure Skitters got the best food. The maids and her parents were repulsed, though.

Who else was going to try it if they weren't brave enough to?

Poor Skitters! Having to eat such vile stuff.

"Sweetness," Historia's father came over, smiling, "how are you doing? Having fun?"

Historia huffed, crossing her arms to show her displeasure like her father often did.

"No." She swung her feet about on the chair.

"Can I get Skitters? He's probably lonely." Historia begged, looking up at her father and puckering her bottom lip out.

To any the demonstration would be fatal but Historia's father became immune over time.

"No, honey, no," he shook his head, chuckling, "Skitters… he's a little devil. He'll gobble all the food up and then chase down Miss Duboir's mini-poodle."

"Good," Historia glared over at the cheeky woman and her shaking, growling poodle, "I hate that poodle—it looks like a rat that has curls!"

Historia's father bellowed in laughter.

"That it is! That it is! You are definitely my child. Such exquisite taste," he chuckled, sipping his cocktail.

"I'm so bored," she groaned. She wanted to go limp and fall to the ground to show poorly stimulated she was, but her mother would disapprove. Her mother said she was a 'sweet little cherub' (whatever that was) and must continue to act like one.

"I know you are, but you are doing so well. In fact, I came over here to relieve you of the oh-so-dreary boredom," Historia's father nodded as she grinned, hopping up and taking his hand.

"What is it? Is there a performance tonight?" She skipped near him, earning grins and nods from the charmed guests.

"Oh, no, not till late past your bedtime, my sweetness." He said and Historia slumped.

"Am I meeting someone?" She asked, dismayed.

"You are," he laughed a bit as he lifted his arm, pulling her off the ground and swinging her in stride. She giggled, unable to keep up her sour façade.

"I think you'll like them. They've been a family friend since I was your age," he said, swiveling his words with excitement, making his daughter look surprised and equally so.

"Really? They must be really old!"

"Now, now, I am as sprightly as a spring chicken," he defended himself and Historia was going to quip back but he stopped. She looked ahead of her to see a tall, dark couple, staring down at her with fondness.

"Oh my, Rod, she is an angel!" The man grinned, putting his hand out for Historia to take.

Politely, Historia obliged and he leaned down enough to kiss the back of it.

"Are you sure she's yours? A bit too pretty for you," the woman chuckled and Rod pretended to be hurt, laughing.

"What is your name, little one?" The woman asked. She had a beautiful red dress and speckles all over her cheeks of pretty brown. Her eyes were dark and warm, too.

"Historia Reiss, daughter of Rod Reiss," Historia curtsied and stole their hearts away.

"Charmed, I'm sure," the man winked at her and straightened up, "but I'm sure you don't find old people interesting, yes? I've brought someone you might like to befriend."

Friend?

"A kid?" Historia asked, delighted.

"Why yes, we have a daughter of our own. She's two years older than you—you're six? Ah, yes, two years older, she is—"

"Eight?"

"What a beautiful and smart girl." The woman complimented as the man glanced behind him.

"Well, she was here," he muttered and the mother frowned a bit.

"Always wandering, she is—"

"There she is!" The man waved towards someone in the throng of people. Historia couldn't see until a tall, lanky child scampered over with a beaming, toothy smile, and some cake on her cheek and hairs misplaced.

Historia only knew she was a girl because her parents said so. Instead of a party dress she wore a suit.

"Oh?" Rod seemed equally as surprised.

"It's a lot easier." Her mother explained, used to people's questioning.

"She destroys her dresses by playing explorer in the garden. The poor rose bushes!"

Historia simply stared at the girl who stared back as her mother licked her thumb and cleaned the cake off her cheek.

"Mum!" The girl grunted half-heartedly, too focused on staring at her.

"Oh, be still."

Historia wasn't sure what to do—the girl looked like she had received her legs only yesterday, wobbling something clumsy like a newborn fawn when she walked.

She felt her father pushed her back a little and she remembered quickly what her instructor taught her.

"I'm Historia Reiss, daughter of Rod Reiss," she did a curtsy to the other girl who only watched.

"Ymir." She held out her hand and her father let out a breathy chuckle and her mother sighed a bit.

"Ymir Langnar, daughter of Asmund and Ilse Langnar." Her mother reminded and Ymir didn't even respond. She just kept watching with a frown, hand outstretched.

Hesitantly, Historia took it and—

"AH!" She cried out as she felt something gooey and squirming.

Ymir began to laugh loudly as her parents had wide eyes in shock and embarrassment. Rod grabbed his crying daughter as they looked down to see a long earthworm somehow hidden in Ymir's grasp.

Ymir kept howling as Rod joined in, unable to stop himself as Historia squealed.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY, DADDY!"

"Oh my God, Rod, I am so sorry!" Ilse profusely apologized and Ymir's father took the earthworm, lightly scolding her and going to release it outside.

Ymir was on the ground now with all the party's attention.

"YO—I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Historia accused at Ymir.

Ymir pointed back at Historia, laughing.

"You fell for it! HAHA!"

"I—I never want to see you again! Yo—You are filthy! So filthy you were born with spots on your face!" Historia cried out and Rod's eyes widened and Ymir stopped.

"WHAT!? I—you—you are so stupid t—that you have blonde hair!"

"OH MY GOD, YMIR! No!" Ilse cried, covering her daughter's mouth and Asmund came back, red-faced.

"Asmund! What did I tell you about saying those kind of jokes in front of our daughter!?"

"Th—There was no harm in it!"

"I am so sorry, Asmund and Ilse. Historia is usually so much more mannered than this!" Rod covered Historia's mouth, too, as they held their bickering children back.

Historia and Ymir struggled and glared at each other.

 _Stupid blonde!_

 _Dumb spot-face!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you going to go back to work?" Historia asked, watching Ymir hold their son. Krista was three years old and starting to pick up fast on words.

"Brubby? Hello, Brubby," Krista whispered to the sleeping baby.

It had been nearly six weeks since their little son Farlan was born. He was a good child—didn't cry and often glanced around. Historia remembered the first few months with Krista who fussed often unless she was held all the time.

Ymir kept nursing him, tired, and a bit drained.

"I don't know," she said, stroking back the puff of blonde hair at the top of his head.

Historia didn't question her further as she saw their son pull away slightly, yawning and nuzzling up to her.

"He's so small," Ymir told her and Historia could hear the softness, the frailty, and the fear every mother got when someone suggested leaving their child alone.

Historia sat at the edge of the bed and helped Krista onto it.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to," Historia told her and Ymir's eyes went up, surprised a little.

Certainly, Ymir did earn a paycheck but unconventional ways and running to and fro around the city, but it was hardly anything compared to Historia's earnings. Ymir refused to let Historia care for her when they got together, insisting she'd pay for whatever she could and not let her now-wife be the only one working.

She didn't want to leech off of her, but now… She wasn't so certain of leaving almost all day every day to be away from Farlan and Krista.

Krista did very well at daycare but she knew sometimes the kids weren't as kind to her, because they often overheard parents talk ill of two women together.

It wasn't Krista's fault she was born out of love and into a good family. It was only ignorance's fault for the others.

"But, Historia…" she didn't want to be the image of a homemaker. She only wanted to be there for her children—be there in ways her parents never were.

"I don't mind it, Ymir… I know you mean well. I know you worked hard to try and come up even with me in paying bills, student loans, and all that… You did wonderful and can still if you want, but if you decide you want to stay home with our kids… that's fine, too. That's a big responsibility and it's a twenty four hour job than eight." Historia reasoned for her wife.

Farlan began to fuss a little and Ymir helped guide him back to feed. He was quiet once more.

"You are a good mother… I never thought you'd want to carry or have a second child…" Historia's smile was soft as she leaned over, kissing Ymir's cheek.

"Neither did I…" Ymir agreed, returning a kiss on the lips. Krista crawled over carefully, knowing best not to startle the baby.

"Mum," she tapped her lips and Ymir gave her a kiss, too.

Historia basked in the parental love at seeing her wife and kids.

"I find it a little funny, though," Historia glanced between Farlan and Krista, "they all have my blonde hair, blue eyes, and lighter skin."

"I'm not," Ymir stared at Krista with a slow smile, "have you seen how close you look like your mother? She has strong genes that passed to you. No doubt you would, too."

"Ha, I suppose so. Didn't see it as that way," Historia shook her head, "I wish they had freckles and looked a bit more like you… I want a little mini-Ymir, too."

"Oh," Ymir playfully groaned, "we do not need to think of another kid. Two right now is a handful."

"Right now?"

"Yeah…right now…"

Historia gave her wife another kiss, understanding that a third child was still up in the air. If Historia could have it her way she'd want fifty children, but Ymir was the pragmatic of the two and insisted on reasonable numbers.

"How about we shoot for ten?"

Ymir rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt it."

"Brubbies! Sissies!" Krista joined the bargaining and Ymir shook her head.

"Jeez, you two plan to make a Baby factory out of me."

"More!" Krista begged.

"Maybe one more." Ymir sighed and received a face-full of kisses from her eldest.

"Maybe," Historia agreed, nuzzling her face into her wife's hair.

It was only a few minutes before Ymir spoke up again.

"…I want to stay home with the kids…if that's ok…"

"I would love that, Ymir."

And they sealed the agreement with a kiss. 


	14. Chapter 14

I saw her from across the party, standing tall above most people's heads with the boys. She was grinning something stupid with freckles like stars in the sky.

Her laugh roared above everyone else's and it made my face radiate with heat, but I swore it was the alcohol.

I cleared my throat, looking away and smiling when Sasha came back with an armful of brownies.

I reached out to grab one and she quickly jerked them out of my reach.

"Nu'uh, sweetheart, these aren't normal brownies—let's not overdo it," she winked and went to hollering into the crowd, catching that hot girl's attention as she raised her hand to Sasha. The two met—why didn't Sasha tell me anything about knowing her?

The girl nodded at her, taking a brownie, and then went to retrieving her iPod.

Like a flash of lightning.

I felt the tip of my ears burn as our eyes met.

She stopped and fumbled her iPod and Sasha took it to Connie who was the DJ.

The girl weaved through the crowd to me, taking off her hat, smiling that stupid grin I saw.

I gave her a smile that hurt my own cheeks as she came over.

She got so close before stumbling.

And then cursing.

And then losing her brownie on the floor and getting a drink spilled on her front.

"O-Oh—Oh my Goddess gorgeous—I mean God!" 

She was a keeper.


	15. Chapter 15

**A direct continuation of Chapter Four. This is a piece Wildeve of the Heath and I collaborated on in one of our RPs. It's a two-part. Chapter sixteen is its twin.**

* * *

Nanna and Freja were fussing over Historia, prepping her for the big day. Ymir had secured white fur from early wedding gifts from the breeder. It was fashioned into a beautiful cape for Historia's wedding dress.

"Stay still," Freja reminded Historia as she went to applying a charcoal based product on her eyes, making them stand out.

"Your hair is nice," Nanna told her, "but are you excited?"

"Very much so," she said, nervous for the crowd but most importantly, after the wedding. She was dressed in their traditional gowns of white. Long sleeves and long dress, it was tailored for her by her soon to be sisters. She was given a flower crown of white roses as well. "Oh...I hope I do well..."

With everything done and accounted for, the next thing she knew, she was being led down the aisle by Fell. Her eyes were fixed on Ymir, she smiled brightly, knowing that this was the most important day in her life.

After all she went through, it was over, and she was finally getting married.

"Oh god...oh god..." She murmured quietly to herself.

Ymir wore traditional male robes made of fine green and reds and yellows, lined with a bear fur at the collar, showing her skill in hunting. When Historia stood by her she smiled, grinning, knowing that they'd be together and soon for centuries. Seemingly forever young and lost in time together.

Her father was the one to commence the wedding, speaking in a foreign tongue to those who understood it. Ymir had taught Historia the words as her father rounded down to the direct vows as Ymir told Historia in her mother tongue that they'd be together for as long as she lived. Historia returned her vows and Oskan tied it up with a smile, nodding for the two of them to kiss.

Forever bound, Ymir passionately kissed her wife, not caring in the world if others thought they were too young, thought it was too soon. Ymir only ever needed Historia to be by her side.

She kissed her back, feeling truly happy.

Someone accepted her fully and was willing to live with her for the rest of time. Her thoughts of the Walls, the constant threat of Titans, her mother and that strange man, everyone left behind, and her own father. She reveled in the kiss, returning it fully. She made that kiss strong with her now deeper love.

Her hands clung to her robes, keeping her close as the crowd cheered louder than ever.

It felt like her kiss lasted as long as eternity, and she was perfectly satisfied with that.

When they pulled apart Fell was laughing and crying as he easily picked the both of them up, putting them on his shoulders as Hel smiled, clapping her hands as she watched from her podium. The festival began in full swing as the married couple was brought to their respective seats by Hel and Oskan.

"Welcome to the family, Historia," Hel raised her goblet of wine to her, "it is truly a pleasure."

"To Historia-my fire-hearted daughter of the South!" Oskan cried out as everyone cheered once more, drinking to it. Fell was crying, clapping happily as Sarah came up to him, giving him her tiny napkin to wipe his tears away.

"To my wife who broke through my own walls," Ymir winked at her, drinking again.

She beamed, never-ending. She kept her hand upon Ymir's thigh, reminding her of tonight.

The evening ceremony went well into the night with Oskan giving Historia her a crafted necklace that had the family's insignia. Hel had already promised Historia's gift but it was to be done another night. Nanna had made house slippers out of soft leather and rabbit fur for Historia and Ymir. Freja had quilted them are a large blanket. Bjorn promised to direct the building of their house and gave them a fine bottle of wine. Dustin gave them various furs from his hunts and Fell promised Historia a baby moose when the right one came. Gustav had promised that he'd also help with construction of their house.

The festival was still going in full roar as Hel had red cheeks as she glanced over at Historia and Ymir.

"You two are wonderful," she spoke, "but I think every couple wishes to be alone once it is night, no?"

Ymir turned red at her mother inferring. Hel chuckled, waving a hand away at them.

"Go, go, my children, have your fun. The night calls for you."

Historia held Ymir's hand and led her out of the festival, as she rushed with her, she asked, "Where are we to go, Ymir? Where are we supposed to celebrate our marriage?"

Her heart was pounding, excitement washed over her and nothing but wonder of what it would be like to make love.

"Where?"

"Our house isn't done," Ymir told her, smiling as Historia pulled her along.

"We only have my room in the family house."

She nodded and they entered the house, her hand tightly held hers, not knowing what to expect. When they entered the room, she locked it behind her and watched Ymir, she was too riled up to move. "I'm not nervous...just excited is all."

Ymir went over to her, pressing her against the door as she kissed her fully and let every ounce of passion go into it as her hands went to Historia's waist, squeezing.

She softly moaned into her harsh kiss, she took to moving along with her, giving her an equal amount of pressure as she held her ass. She ushered her to the bed, turned, and let Ymir crawl atop of her, her legs wrapped around her waist and ground herself against her, now knowing she can grind without being stopped.

The pressure was getting to her, she needed to relieve it.

Her hands pulled her robes up so that she could squeeze at her bare skin without the cloth.

She gave an approving groan as she murmured,"I want you...to do what you told me weeks ago, make it happen, Ymir...hnm..."

Ymir groaned back when Historia laid underneath her, grinding away. She could see her wife's cheeks grow red with desire, see her lips part, ready for her to take her.

Ymir didn't speak as she leaned up, kissing her as her hands went to unlacing the dress from behind and undoing the clasp of her cape. With help, Ymir brought the cape onto the side table and began to pull Historia's dress down until her wife slipped out of it. She was bare to her. All she had on were her underwear.

Ymir pulled away from her lips, licking her own as she stared down at her body. She only glimpsed up at Historia's eyes before ducking her head low to her chest. She was never able to see them this close, naked, and for hers to touch finally without mercy. Ymir left a trail of kisses from her collarbone to between her chest, licking at the soft mounds, and going up and licking one of her nipples. She wanted to kiss every part of Historia as she ground her hips back, softly nipping.

Every time she felt her lips against her, she mewled for her. Her hands had ran through her locks, stroking her scalp fully and letting her know that she enjoyed her touch. Her legs pulled her in closer, she gasped as her eyes rolled back.

Ymir pulled away from her chest, leaning up and stealing more kisses as she pulled their locked hips apart. She stripped herself from her garments until she was equally as bare as Historia with only underwear on. She smiled, taking off her underwear and then playfully threw them at Historia's face as she chuckled.

Ymir did as she promised, lifting Historia's leg to her shoulder, kissing the ankle and slowly making her way to the middle of her thighs. She left the hot skin with small bites and sucks, licking at her until her mouth and tongue was on her underwear. She could taste Historia. It made her heart burn in desire as she couldn't wait, pulling off her underwear and seeing her wife up close.

Ymir kissed her folds slowly, nuzzling into her, teasing as she put the other leg over her shoulder as she got comfortable where she laid. When she was she finally parted her lips, letting her tongue press fully in her and then drag up to her clit. Ymir moaned loudly for her, telling her how much she loved her taste, and that she adored how wet she was.

Her heart pounded in anticipation as her underwear was taken off. She removed them only to find Ymir slowly inching her way to her sex, staring at her. She blushed heavily, face redder than the fires, as she felt herself no longer able to keep herself modest. She truly wanted her to do this. So much.

Feeling her lips upon her sex, kissing her as though she were worshiping, made her gasp sharply, never expecting for it to feel this way. She could sense her tongue dragging up and down her clit, making her twitch though her hands shakily went to run through her hair again, telling her that she was enjoying being vulnerable.

"Oh! Ymir! It...it's so strange, b-but it feels very...very good, I..." She couldn't find the words, she let out these soft moans again and again. "So...so good, Ymir...y-you're tongue, I-I like it very m-much-hnmmmm."

Ymir loved hearing her words. These were Historia's words-the beautiful girl in the 104th trainee squad that all the guys and some girls had crushes on. How many would've killed to be in her spot, to marry and bed such a beautiful girl?

Ymir hummed, pressing her mouth against her sex, panting softly as she dabbed her tongue into her vacancy. She buried her tongue inside her, lapping away at the walls, at everything she had been going crazy for as she had her. Ymir kept going like that until she pulled away, trying to catch her own breath, licking her lips as she looked up at her wife. She didn't realize how strenuous it was on her tongue but she smiled at her.

"And you said you never wanted to get eaten by a Titan."

"I...I changed my mind," she uttered, she looked at her desperately, her hips raised for her, begging her to get inside her again. Her tongue assaulting her, she knew she couldn't get enough of it. "W-why'd you stop? I...I need you, Ymir, please, just touch me...do whatever you desired to do all these months."

Her hand went to her sex, feeling how wet she was, curiously she touched her clit and moaned once more, she wanted to feel something inside of her again.

"Touch me..."

Ymir's ears were red from hearing her lewd works as she obeyed her wife's commands, lowering her mouth back to her sex and plunging her tongue back in, eating her like she had been wanting to do for months. She moaned against her, lapping away, but watching Historia's hand work on herself...

Ymir pulled away, licking her lips and taking Historia's hand. She put her index and middle finger in her mouth, cleaning them off and lewdly sucking on her. She gave her a show for her efforts and pulled away, smiling. She brought her hand up, putting in the tips of her fingers inside of her as her tongue against her clit. She didn't waste time to quickly service her as she slid her fingers in until she couldn't give anymore. It was tight and hot, she could feel every move Historia did as she watched her squirm.

She cried out from the pain of something being completely inside her. She tried to shift away but she knew she had to go through this eventually. She hissed and panted, waiting for the sharpness to dissipate. Within a minute or so, she grew accustomed and rocked her hips against her fingers to feel some sort of movement.

She decided she liked it and so she gave an approving groan.

"Ah! Yes...Ymir, start moving, please...it's just a-amazing, it truly is..."

Ymir wasn't sure how else to go on from here. Her brothers only said they inserted their dicks, angled just right, and that it made the woman scream. Something about pillows...

Ymir did what she could as she brought a pillow over, lifting Historia's hips and putting it underneath. She wasn't sure what would happen but all she knew is that it was better that way.

Ymir increased her efforts of licking at her wife like she was something sweet and delicious. Her fingers went in and out as she knew they should, but she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing exactly. It all felt the same insi-there was a different texture. Ymir watched carefully as she pressed against that.

"YMIR!" She called to her, not expecting for the pain to completely go and be replaced by pleasure. She grasped at her hair once more, lightly pulling it out of sheer euphoria. She looked at her in disbelief but utter joy when Ymir began to love her much more differently. "Ah! Oh god, o-god...!"

She bucked her hips against those fingers that were driving her mad, making her know nothing else but her wife.

"Do it again! Oh yes, yes...!"

She bucked harder, making Ymir's fingers pump in and out of her, she bit her bottom lip as she begged for more from her wife.

Ymir was surprised at the gasp but it renewed her endurance as she sucked on her clit, thrusting her fingers against the spot that made Historia wild. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her as she kept going, loving every second of her praising her name and being unable to hide her pleasure.

"Oh god, don't stop, don't ever stop! Ymir!" She began to scream for her, all of this was assaulting her, unending and sheer happiness. She felt that she needed this ever since she became a woman, now she was receiving it perfectly. Something was happening, as if there was a coil inside her stomach, waiting to snap. "I...I d-don't know w-what's going on but...Ymir, don't stop, d-don't stop..."

Ymir didn't have to be told as she moaned against Historia's sex. She found a pattern but noticed it didn't exactly matter whether she was going in and out but more than she touched that spot. She kept her fingers deep inside of her and rubbed her fingertips roughly against the spot.

"Ah," she panted, loving the sight.

Without warning, she felt the waves wash over her, engulfing her completely. She keened loudly as if she wanted the whole world to hear. She shuddered uncontrollably, panting when the pleasure ebbed away slowly. She was left in a daze, tears in her eyes form the amount of stress her body underwent.

It was a good kind of stress as she relaxed under her, unable to move. She couldn't move at all, her mind having been derailed was having difficulty gathering itself together.

"Ymir...that was more beautiful than anything I've seen in my life...I love you, s-so much..."

"Mmf,"Ymir pulled away, tongue feeling numb from the hard work and her jaw felt a little worn out. She crawled over Historia, holding her and rolling them over so she was on top. She rubbed her wife's back as she tried regain her own stamina.

"MAh tungff ifff nuhm." Ymir tried to talk but it was hard to.

"...e-excuse me?" She giggled, she kissed her cheek. "I think you did perfect...after all, you're the only one I will do this with, and my body is yours for the rest of eternity."

Ymir moved her jaw around, trying to regain the feeling. All of Historia's bucking and pleading made her push herself to please her fully. After a few minutes of resting, Ymir found her words again.

"I had said my tongue is numb," she chuckled, giving kisses on Historia's temple, running a hand through her hair, "you worked my mouth to its limits... but I'm glad I get to have you, wake up to every morning, and share the same bed and hearth at night... it would be nice."

"I pledged my life to you," she reminded her of the vows. She crawled atop her now, settling herself between her legs and rubbing her wet sex against hers. "...I'll have to give back, and that's something I will never stop doing. I want you to feel what I felt..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15's Twin. Chapter four's direct descendant.**

* * *

Her hands stroked her thigh as she bent low, managing to kiss her lips.

"All of it and more, for you, Ymir..."

"Mmh," Ymir huffed, letting her head fall back on the pillow as she lifted her hips against Historia's. When she leaned forward for a kiss Ymir met her half way, one arm propping herself up and the other going to rest on her hip, rubbing the hollow of it with her thumb.

"I love you," she whispered to Historia as she laid back down, watching her with lidded eyes. Every now and then she'd tense up, eyes closing as she bit her bottom lip, and peering out to watch her wife pleasure her.

"I love you too," she told her, her hand wandered to her sex, her fingers feeling her wetness. She too some and tasted it, deciding that she loved the way she was. She went low, catching her scent and driving her to know more of it. She looked at all of her, finding it to be entrancing to look.

She got the pillow Ymir used on her and propped her hips up just as she had seen.

She gave her a kiss, then opened her mouth, running her tongue up and down from her slit to her clit, then back, tasting all of her. She groaned deeply and brought her attention to her clit, sucking at it, licking away, looking up to see what she was doing to her. Her other hand stroked her thigh, trailing her up to her sex and pressing two fingers against her though not going in.

"Uhhn," Ymir was shivering and shaking with every lick.

"Go-Gods," Ymir arched her back, moaning lowly and then ran a hand over her face in disbelief. How could she wait this long for this? It was too good...if she knew the pleasure would've been this much she would have taken Historia the moment they were safe on the wall.

"'Istoria...p-put it in," it felt so much better than touching herself as she covered her eyes, whimpering for her wife. She was embarrassed knowing her wife was watching her facial expression. She too used to having to be the solid rock than be vulnerable.

She lifted her mouth away for a moment, stopping everything but not her hand. She asked of her lewdly, "Can you please beg? I want to know how long you've ached for me to be inside of you, touching you in all the right places..."

Her free hand want to Ymir's chest to grope her, she even pinched her nipple to tease her.

"I really must know, Ymir..."

Ymir pulled her hand away and caught Historia watching her like she was prey. It set her mind on a high as she struggled to find the words.

"Hnnnn," she hissed when Historia began to tease her.

"I-I-I've always ached for you...since we became friends and y-you and I shared a bed..." she felt like a pervert for it but she was attracted to the blonde from the start. She was so kind to her despite what kind of person she was.

"B-But I only ever thought of it...I never ached until we were together... I-I wanted you in me, touching me, I wanted you on top, I wanted you-Oh, Historia, please, please," she begged, "I-I want you to touch me...take me, too...mmh please, Historia..."

"That was all I needed," she said, smiling to her, her fingers went it as her tongue set to work over her clit. She copied Ymir, going about in the same motion she did, then went to touching all around her. Eventually, she found that rough spot that was different, she was intrigued and touched it out of curiosity.

Her tongue flicked away as she moaned for her.

Ymir didn't expect the jolt of pleasure as she cried out, her legs squeezed Historia close as she moaned loudly for her.

"R-Right there," Ymir was in bliss, "p-puh-please!"

She rocked her hips rigidly against Historia's mouth and fingers. It was all too much to hear her moan at just tasting her, hear her tell her to beg, and smiling and staring up at her with great amusement.

She complied, she began to pump her fingers in and out of her, making sure to hit that spot well and without disappointment. She flicked her tongue repeatedly over her clit, loving her taste but loving her expression even more. She was driven by her words, what she found to enjoy deeply.

She removed her mouth for a moment, gasping, "Tell me more, Ymir, tell me, moan for me..."

Her tongue went back to assaulting her.

Ymir's mind wasn't working right. She didn't think before she spoke.

"Y-You're really hot," she said like an idiot, "I-I can't get enough an-and fuckkkkk hmmmmm!- I've dreamed of this for so long! It's so much better than I imagined-Historia, Historia, Historia, don't stop-I-I need this!"

Ymir didn't know what she wanted to hear. She just- when Historia gave a pleased look, licking away at her like that, Ymir unexpectedly fell over the edge as her hands went straight to her hair, gripping tightly as she keened, seething through gritted teeth as her body seized up.

"HISTORIA YOU ARE A GODDAMN GODDESS!" She shrieked, coming. It went down her like hot and cold water, rippling up her spine like an aftershock that shook her whole body into mindlessly rubbing her sex against Historia's mouth, trying to get every ounce of pleasure from her till it finally released its covetous hold on her body.

She felt her tighten and ripple all around her fingers, she moaned in such agreement before she withdrew herself completely, going to lay upon her front, her mouth sore though she sucked on her wet fingers. She was satisfied by her taste, something she knew she would have always later on.

She kissed her lips, hand going to hold hers while the other stroked her bangs back, comforting her.

Eventually, she spoke, "I have to admit...that was more beautiful than the aurora..."

Ymir was in a daze, eyes distant as some sweat came down her face. When Historia kissed her she was pulled out of the aftermath, staring at her wife. She leaned into her touch, closing her eyes.

"Tell me again how we managed to last this far," Ymir's voice was breathy as she opened her eyes again, looking like she experienced a wonderful dream.

"Been craving it for so long..."

"My stubbornness, really," she laughed under her breath, she kissed her throat," no longer virgins, are we? I'm glad my first was with you. Couldn't imagine myself anywhere else. Honestly...I could tell you needed it, all that tension, all that want, now you have it. And you can have is as often and as much as you please."

She stroked the back of her hand with her palm.

"...you tasted better than anything I've ever found in my life, you know."

"As often and as much as I please? Jeez," Ymir laughed, "you make it sound like I will need it three times a day."

Ymir grew a little embarrassed at Historia's words but only smirked.

"I can say the same about you... Glad we didn't have our periods on the wedding day or else I would've cried."

"Very lucky you are," she said, she rolled off to lay in her arms, curling against her after covering themselves with the blankets. "It's different laying with you without clothes, but I don't mind it at all. I find it more comfortable, really. Regarding your needs...you were absolutely frantic when we first held each other naked. You couldn't even think...imagine, to be riled up by the smallest things..."

She brought her leg between hers and rubbed her knee against her sex.

"Just simple things."


	17. Chapter 17

**A cut-scene from something Wildeve and I were writing. Relevant to our fic, _UltraViolet_.**

* * *

Krista had stripped out of her jumpsuit, wishing she had more underneath. She was in her black sports bra and spandex shorts. She took the pole and went to her side of the mat. She hoped that she could hold against Ymir. The last time she sparred with anyone was Ilse. She was tired from fighting Ymir beforehand, too.

Krista quickly slapped her pole against Ymir's, trying to force them into a deadlock.

Ymir immediately rounded back, slapping her pole away, she swooped low, trying to get her off of her feet with a kick.

As they fought with Ymir landing on her back for Krista's score, Erwin was escorting some students. "Ah, here is one of our best Rangers, Ymir Langnar. She's an incredibly strong fighter with a very high prowess in combat." He went on as Ymir got up, she wiped the spit off of her mouth as she hissed and lunged again at Krista. "Let's see how this place out."

She didn't like being judged when she was losing, she swung again at the blond. She went in, this time, striking her pole repeatedly to try and tire her out from trying to defend herself

Krista quickly attacked back, trying to feel and determine the rate of her strikes and the force behind them. She could see Ymir swinging her whole body into it-a reckless but powerful blow each time.

Krista kept up the barrage with Ymir until she felt the moment was right. When Ymir went in to swing, Krista quickly kicked Ymir's ankle out from under her. She threw her pole to the side, tackling Ymir down with her. She slammed Ymir's hand into the ground, making her hand spasm and release the pole. Krista kept her center of gravity low and grounded against Ymir's core.

By the time they hit the ground, Krista was straddling Ymir's hips down with own. Her hands holding Ymir's above her head. The woman struggled but Krista slammed her hands back down, looking her in the eye before remembering she didn't like that. She lowered her gaze to Ymir's lips. She could feel their sexes pressed against each other. It made her excited. Her face went red, staring appreciatively at Ymir's face.

Krista glanced to the side.

Oh. There were others.

She quickly got up, red faced.

"Sir!" She saluted to Erwin.

"4-2, nice work," Erwin praised her, "what is your name? You have great potential to be a Ranger-"

"She'll work as my co-pilot," Ymir blurted out, hand still shaking, she tried to hold it.

Krista's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief at Ymir. She shot her gaze back at Erwin. Her body was tense with arousal and shock.

"Krista Lenz, sir," she held her salute.

He wrote that name down on his board. "Meet me next week at the bridge, I'll get you accounted for and go through the process."

Ymir got herself to stand. "...damn, you're fucking forgiven, remind me not to try to fuck with you of all people."

Krista went up to Ymir, giving her a kiss, and pulling away. A fire was burning in her eyes.

"I made it," she said, eyes widening in excitement.

"I made it!" She quickly jumped on Ymir, sending them tumbling again.

Ymir laughed with her as they fell back, Erwin was leading the students away. She then registered that Krista kissed her, she suddenly pulled away, asking,"...why did you kiss me?"

Krista was on top of Ymir again, straddling her down. She brought a hand up, stroking the side of Ymir's face. Hearing Ymir laugh made her feel at ease, it made her smile in return.

"Because...I felt like it," Krista leaned down, putting her forehead against Ymir's.

"I-I want to again." Her eyes were lidded, looking at Ymir's freckles. She could feel her own heart pounding her throat. Ymir was making her excited, knowing she was forgiven and that she was happy for her.

Krista couldn't describe why her body was craving Ymir. She was pulled towards her. If she entered the room, her body was would turn towards her.

"...go ahead," Ymir conceded, she leaned close, offering her lips to her. "Go ahead."

Krista held Ymir's face to her own, kissing her slowly against the lips. Her body went immediately on fire as if she was the gasoline to Ymir's fire. The lights were turned off-Erwin must've forgot they were in here. Only bars of light were spread across them.

Krista went back in more, deepening the kiss. A tiny gasp between their lips as she went lower, almost laying on top of Ymir. A hand went down, running along Ymir's waist, loving the subtle curves in her body. Touching her felt so right, so natural, and so sensual. She was aware of the fabric of Ymir's pants against her legs. The up and down of her breathing against her body, and the way she smelled of cigarettes.

"Ymir," she let out between their lips, pressing closer and closer, loving the way she made her feel.

"Y-yeah," Ymir said, breathless, she never once met a girl that can set her on fire as Krista done so just now. Her stomach churned, doing flips and wondering what else the girl could do to her in bed. She shivered as her hands touched her waist, she kissed her back, passionately, and found herself stuck in a daze.

It felt right.

Too damn right.

When they pulled away, Ymir gasped, "Where have you been all my life?"

Krista couldn't pull herself away from Ymir. She went back even more eagerly than before. She gave her desperate kisses, hands running over her arms. Shaky breaths escaped and fell upon Ymir's lips.

"I'm here now," she hotly whispered, almost moaning into Ymir's mouth. Krista's hands went to Ymir's, lacing them together and putting them against the ground on either side of Ymir's head.

Krista parted her mouth, letting a soft whimper escape. Her nose nuzzled against Ymir's as her body shook from the heat and fire that was ravaging her stomach. Nothing compared to this. It was like life had bloomed in her. Her whole body was shaking in excitement and eagerness to touch Ymir more.

"Ymir," she repeated over and over, keeping her mouth parted for her, trying to coax her.

She kissed her, harder, hands wandering to her waist to hold her closer. They seem to melt against one another nicely like puzzle pieces, loving every second of this, it was like a new revelation to her, she simply couldn't get her hands off her until Krista held them above her head.

"Krista..."

Krista felt Ymir's tongue against her. She let herself be explored, reacting by massaging her tongue against Ymir's. She felt like it wasn't enough though. It was like Ymir was making her body ache by only touching her, and when she did she would glide her hands over Krista's heartstrings.

"Yeah?" Her breath only more than a heated whisper in the space between their bodies. Krista was fully on top of Ymir's body, pressing their chests together. It felt so right, it felt so good. Nothing, not even pain killers, gave her this mindless high. Instinctively her hips went down a little harder from the desire that was building. Krista froze but slipped out a soft cry.

This was going so far so fast, but it was without stopping. Krista had the need to let Ymir touch her where nobody had before. She wanted those slender fingers to wrap around her, hold her. If she told Ymir to stop she hoped Ymir never would.

Krista's mouth withdrew from their kiss. Everything was a blur except for Ymir. Her body was ambrosia to her senses. She leaned down, pressing her mouth into Ymir's neck, kissing and licking. Tentatively she bit down, hand squeezing Ymir's tightly, trying to feel for what was right and wrong, but she knew, they both did, this was so right.

Ymir quickly grew heated when Krista ground her hips against hers.

"T...this feels too right."

"Y-yeah," she could only taste Ymir's skin. It encouraged her to deepen that taste. She bit down more, not feeling Ymir resist against her. Ymir's dark skin marred with marks-the thought made Krista shiver. She slowly began with soft, short sucks and worked her way to deeper and longer, lapping at the heated, vulnerable skin under her teeth.

"Ah," she released Ymir's neck, seeing the reddened mark in one, long bar of light from the door's frame. She couldn't see Ymir's eyes in the darkness, but she knew if she did she'd be taken and smitten the moment they connected.

Krista brought her lips back up to Ymir's, kissing her deep again, releasing Ymir's hands to let her wander again. Krista's hands went down, lower and lower till they found her target. She guided Ymir's leg to her side. She gave a loud, throaty moan, feeling that leg pressed against her bare thighs. She tore away from Ymir's lips.

"I-I really, really like you." The words came out rushed. As if it wasn't obvious already, but Ymir's affection made Krista's mind go into a stupor.

Her hips automatically rose to meet her touch, she groaned softly, eyes rolling back, skin on fire, nerves sparking.

"You...you like me..." Ymir whispered back to her, eyes hooded.

Krista collapsed against Ymir when that sweet, smooth satisfaction radiated from her sex when they met. A low groan came from her lips, adrenaline pumping through her veins with the liquid fire.

"Y-yeah," another shock wave hit through her core as she gave another whine. Krista couldn't get enough, she had to have Ymir touch her and hold her. Krista's hands stroked up and down Ymir's leg, loving the muscle that was underneath the fabric. Krista went back in for another tantalizing kiss, but the fluorescent lights came back on, revealing people were coming in.

Krista's eyes met Ymir's-Refracting amber and lustrous aquamarine- before she untangled herself from Ymir. Her face was a dark red, eyes still hooded. She stood up, adjusting her spandex which were revealing her underwear beneath. She smoothed her messy hair. Glancing down, she could see marks forming at the base of Ymir's neck. It made her knees almost buckle, seeing Ymir strewn out on the floor, legs spread partially to her desire.

Krista gave her a yearning gaze, seeing Ymir in a whole new light of wonder and excitement. She slightly bent over, offering a hand to help Ymir up just as the door was opened.

Ymir got up, face red from arousal.

"W...wow, oh god, just...wow," she stammered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Another snippet from one of me and Wildeve's pieces. However this one has long been discontinued. (It could come back if people were interested for it to be its own individual fic.)**

 **/In which Ymir tries out a hyped-up virtual reality video game and is the lucky lottery winner of a rare, fought over item that will tear open the game's community and real world itself /**

* * *

Krista's eyes were glancing across the dungeon. She had only been in it once but not this far. She usually didn't have a team to play with. In fact, Armin was her only friend, but she felt it wasn't worth much since he was her half-brother. She held out her sword and shield, ready to perform a ward or quick deflect and parry if there was an ambush of the usual goblins or giants bats.

"Shouldn't there be more players?" The dungeon was near the end of the tutorial area for beginners and would often be crawling and overflowing with players learning and teaming up. It was deathly quiet except for crackling of torches and distant echo of water bubbling. Now that she thought of it, why was Armin here? He was above level for this area and new items of importance didn't just spawn near the beginning.

"Armin," Krista kept close to him to act as a buffer to any possible ambushes, "what're you here for really?"

"The algorithms measured back at the base told my superiors that there was a break in the coding. They said that there would be a different kind of item drop here," he admitted, he felt an immense guilt for having lied to her.

"Besides, we aren't picking it up specifically, just scoping the place out to confirm it."

He had given her a half truth. The book he was referring to that led him here was just the code, the item he wanted wasn't what he wanted, it was just a reconnaissance mission.

They continued on to the deeper part of the ravine. The place where the upper levels were was ahead of them.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," he assured her, he went on. Silent, trying to stay close to the shadows, he knew that slayed enemies meant one thing, others have been here and, even worse, would be after what he was trying to get a peek at. If the opportunity presented itself, he would have to take it and leave.

They entered a hallway that opened in the wall to their right, he pulled out his interface and confirmed that this was the area he had to go to. Unlike the entrance of the castle, this part was well kept and clean, like no one had been down there to disturb it. They followed the tunnel that was lined with torches and ornate carvings on the walls, telling tales of old heroes and battles.

It opened up into a vast chamber, a circular one surrounded with doors that led to the deeper parts of the dungeons. Inside were Titans dressed in masks, three of them, a tall man, a heavily built man, and a short woman. Respectively, one was an archer of sorts, another was a marauder, and then the third was a pugilist.

They looked so high in their levels, Armin ducked himself behind the corner, along with Krista.

"It's not here..."

"We have to keep looking."

"Damn it."

They suddenly teleported out of the sanctum, leaving them safe.

Armin let out a sigh.

"If those guys couldn't find it...I guess it's not here, or they hadn't looked well enough."

Pulling away from the wall, he walked to the center of the room, looking around it. He pulled out his interface once more, scanning the waypoint that was set for him. He undid the waypoint, it was useless here.

"Nothing..."

Historia only saw a glimpse of what Titans could look like. She saw the radiance of enchanted armor and weapons with its opulent sheen. Their teleportation made the room light up in a dazzling light and they were gone. She didn't realize she was holding her breath till she heard herself loudly exhale. They were definitely high level with the amount of expensive equipment they had.

"We should keep looking," often more than not people tend to overlook small details. Players and factions had different strategies of searching for items, too, which is how the Scouts were able to keep their funds due to their advantages in item location and identification.

Historia brought her claymore down, eyeing the room. There was broken stained glass on the ground, indicating this was once a holy place. In the middle of the room was steps that led to a raised platform of white marble that was crowned with a broken mahogany altar. Runes of old were carved into the dusty wood as Historia approached it, eyeing around where the Titans once stood. Historia went around the desecrated shrine until she saw something shiny.

"Oh, a health potion!" She quickly plucked it from its hidden spot underneath a plank of splintered wood.

A thunderous roar went through the circular room. The closed doors slammed open with gales of wind. Historia had to slam down her sword into the marble, severely dulling its tip, as the vortex threatened to throw her away from the center of the room. The room went dark as the torches were ripped from their scones and a bright, brilliant golden light shot from the altar. Slowly, it began to repair itself like a puzzle coming together under skilled, knowing hands.

"Armin!?" Historia couldn't see where her brother was as the light began to engulf her vision. Loud organs of unknown origin were echoing through the castle until it was deafening, screaming and howling into her ears. The distant groaning and screeching of skeletons and other undead were nearing like they were drawn to seemingly last flame of holy light in the dungeon.

"Krista!" Armin howled, trying to see past the light.

"What the hell did you touch!?"

The song accumulated, it was godly, almost. Powerful.

It grew louder and louder, until it all stopped and they were engulfed in darkness. Armin reached into his inventory to pull out a torch to light the room, bringing a small glow that illuminated the rotunda. Under the flickering light, he saw that the alter had repaired itself; the ornate carvings were flawless, the statue of a great winged woman, the icon of the game and supposed goddess of Ravenna, stood before them, arms open as though it were offering an embrace.

Historia was flung to the floor as though she were nothing, he rushed to her, helping her to her feet.

He was about to suggest that they should get out of here until his eyes were drawn to the altar's wooden slab. Upon it was a woman dressed in rags, just like any beginning player. Around her neck was her teleportation necklace meant to be given at later levels for starters. She groaned painfully.

Her hair was disheveled, unkempt, and adorning her tan face were freckles, over those were eyes of amber, like wheat. She sat up and stared at them, she didn't look hurt, just confused. She brought her feet up and over the edge, she was sitting at the altar, wondering where she was.

"...this isn't Trost."

Armin shook his head slowly. "This isn't."

Her gamer tag said Ymir. That was all. It must have been unique enough or she may have opted to have her first name visible.

"Is this where you start the game?"

"Um, no, you start at Trost. You're new?" Ymir nodded. "Uh...we don't have any more business here, but I suggest you come with us, I know someone who can help you better."

This wasn't normal- players never start down here, definitely not.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, a small jewel of sapphire. Colors varied depending on the faction one chooses, hers was a dull white, like Krista's.

"You see this? You have it too on your neck. Hold it and then select Trost, we'll be taken to the same spawn point."

Ymir reached to her teleportation crystal and held it in her palm; the selection of areas came up and without questioning further, she selected Trost. Armin watched her be bathed in a white light before disappearing, almost like magic. He went back to Historia, making sure she was alight. He held his own crystal.

"C'mon, let's go to Trost."


	19. Chapter 19

**From Wildeve and I's Skyrim YumiKuri RP which is stupidly long.**

* * *

Krista sat with her back against the iron fence of the graveyard, reading her latest book. She had five others waiting for her back in the temple, all from secret admirers. Alessandra's morning routine was now to check the steps of the temple for mysterious gifts addressed to their latest priestess. She often joked that Mara had sent Krista there herself to attract the people of Skyrim and afar to attend the sermons.

Death bells grew nearby and lifted their gentle smell to her nose as she flicked another page by. The early morning was always the quietest but that didn't stop the men and women to shuffle in, try to gather courage to speak to her. At first, she was flattered, but as days went by it began to become a hindrance to her duties and attendance to the Hall of the Dead. Alessandra even began to grow weary as she'd send Krista outside to do other duties-collect firewood, mountain flowers, and the latest shipment of material for amulets. It was one of those days were she was told to 'enjoy' the streets of Riften. Or, to be blunt, keep the people out of the temple's hair. People would crowd up the place without charitable offerings to attempt to court Krista.

Thus the books and the graveyard.

A crowd shuffled by, a hapless individual wandering in was unaware of this was thrown down into the waters below. He shouted frantically before wading off to some ladder and hauling himself up to get to dry land. As he wrung out his hair, a foot came forth and made him trip, falling to the wooden deck with a huff.

Cackling at his trembling limbs, she went to climb up the ladder, only to be bumped along her head from the crowding people, the same that pushed the man over.

She growled, wondering what the fuss was about, but decided to stay her blade as she didn't want to be kicked out of a town she paid to be in. She wandered around, looking for the famed brewery of Black-Briar Mead. She wanted a taste of it from its home but the guard nearly cleared her coin. Sighing, she wandered into the back alleys, all the way until she found the graveyard where a blond woman was reading.

Ymir approached her, asking casually, "Hey, Priestess, where' the nearest brewery for Black-Briar Mead?"

Krista pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, reading the last chunk of text before flicking her gaze up. A messy looking mercenary of sorts. A pretty woman underneath all the muck and grime and armor.

Krista gave a smile.

"The Black-Briar Brewery is near the armory and general goods store," she told her. The crowd of usuals was already there including the son of the Black-Briar mistress. They'd all be sorely disappointed that she was tasked to gather wood for the braziers and hearth. Something she wasn't good at due to her poor physical prowess.

Krista glanced the mercenary woman up and down.

"Would you like to help me with a task, wanderer?"

"If you give me something valuable," Ymir said staunchly, "bloody guards near cleared me of all my gold."

She frowned and crossed her arms, impatient for her drink.

"Can't enjoy mead without coin."

Krista closed her book and stood up. The woman would put a high elf to shame in height.

"I'm afraid this city has misguided men for guards. They've mistook your gold," she confessed to her.

"Ah, yes, you will be rewarded for your service," Krista said to the woman, "please, follow me to the city gates."

Krista led her out the graveyard and onto the sort path to the southern half of Riften. They went out the less used gate and to the forest where fallen trees laid for the taking. Nearby was a rusty woodcutter's axe.

"I need a cord of firewood. As you can see I make a bad lumberjack, but with your armor and all I think you're more fit," she went over, handing her an axe.

"Will you...um...?" She didn't know her name.

Ymir immediately set to work.

"Ymir."

She swung her axe well and hard, chopping the wood into two with ease. It was hardly a sweat to her as labor was nothing new to her. After almost an hour, she had a cord of wood tied and ready to go. She carried it.

"Where to?"

"The Temple of Mara." She guided her back to the city and the back trails. The crowd dwindled in size but grew once Krista was on the steps with Ymir.

Krista let her inside, helping her stack it in the basement. When all was done and said, she kept her end of the deal.

"Let's see if we can retrieve your coin," he murmured, heading to the guard barracks with a small group stumbling behind them. The guards were alert when they saw the priestess and idiot they stole from.

"Priestess Krista, what may we help you with?" One of the kinder guards asked as the other two tried to slink away.

"I believe this traveler was tricked into a city tax upon entering Riften," she said clearly. Immediately guards went over to the guilty and spoke. In minutes Ymir was returned her coin purse with extra to keep quiet. Krista overlooked the hush money.

"May Mara bless you, Ymir," was her parting words as any priestess would. She left with her group to attend to the fires and be there for the donation sermon as always. People were more generous when she was around after all.

She held her bag of coins, pleased to have them returned accordingly. She watched her leave, then went off to the brewery to have a drink. After sitting there for a long while, drinking endlessly, she stumbled out of the shop, bottle in hand. She staggered her and there, unknowing the streets well enough.

When a crowd of people were gathered at the Temple of Mara, she tried to push by them. Then her world went upside down, some fool shoved her aside and sent her hurtling down to the canal; in her drunken spree, she laughed as she was unable to keep herself afloat.

"Aye, 'notha one fell." An Argonian fished watched the brunette bob and flounder about. With a sigh, she helped her out of the water.

"Poor soul, when Krista- ah, I see you're just a drunk Nord," the Argonian snickered with a genuine smile.

"Careful now, the canal will drown you without a second thought, land-strider." With that, the Argonian left.

The crowd dispersed as a blonde head poked from above.

"Ymir, are you alright? Oh, soaked to the bone," she sighed, hurriedly walking down the stairs to look at the woman. Krista had saw the mercenary topple over-wasn't hard to see with how tall she was-and end with a deep splash. Krista had to politely shove others out of the way to ensure nobody drowned to the crowds lack of consideration.

"Ah, soaked," she eyed Ymir's soggy leather. Her body was in the thick scent of mead.

"Come on, let's warm you up by the hearth," she gave a small smile. Everyone was looking down as if they saw a miracle. Krista sighed under her breath. It was only common courtesy.

Ymir shivered and chuckled, she followed her closely while leaning over her. Her coordination was shot and she couldn't hold herself together for a second. As she stumbled with her, she managed to get her feet to work, it was damn cold, she wanted warmth, to get these damn clothes off.

"You're...you savior, Priestess..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Continuation of Chapter 12.**

* * *

"Daddy, you can't make me!" Historia cried out as Rod sighed, trying to calm his daughter down.

They were standing before the foyer's doors, waiting for the Langnar family to come. Historia hadn't seen Ymir in two years since then and now, NOW—

"You can't make me marry her!" Historia hissed at him and Rod put his hands on her shoulders.

"Darling, I said it is an option… if you don't want to I won't—"

"I decline!" Historia stamped her foot.

"Now, now, it's been two years, I'm sure you two will agree quite nicely now."

As if on cue the servants opened the doors and Rod straightened himself out as Historia glared. Skitters came sauntering by, wondering what the commotion was. Historia picked him up in all his white fluffy glory as he looked on like a regal lion.

From driveway, a car came rolling up, stopping at the front steps. The servants quickly opened the doors as the Langnar family came out.

Historia watched to see Ymir come out, too, but this time she wore a dress. She had shot up even more. Her limbs were all gangly and her hair was very long. It didn't not fit with the image Historia had of her.

The family came up the stairs and upon the threshold, smiling.

"Ah! Rod! Historia! How wonderful to see you!" Asmund greeted as Ilse gave Rod kisses on each cheek with a hug.

"Darling, you're becoming quite stout!" Ilse told Rod and he laughed.

"Why, I prefer to call it preparing for the winter hibernation!"

"In summer? You always were a long-term player, weren't you?" Asmund chuckled going in for a handshake.

Ymir stood in front of Historia, towering over her, looking down curiously.

"Is that Skitters?" She asked.

"Yes," Historia replied curtly. When did she learn about her cat?

"He's really fluffy…can I pet him?" Ymir asked, reaching out. Out of politeness, Historia nodded. Ymir went to petting the cat, rubbing his ears, and Skitters purred to show his gratitude.

"It's good to see you two getting along now," Asmund smiled down at the two. Ymir pulled her hand away, quiet.

No smile or anything.

The day continued all accordingly until the grown-ups shooed them off into the gardens. Once there, it seemed like Ymir was dizzy as she sat down, sneezing and coughing. Her eyes were getting watery and she didn't look good.

"…are you okay?" Historia asked with Skitters still in tow.

"Ugh…I—I think I'm allergic to cats." Her cheeks and hands were puffy. Snot was starting to run out of her nose, too.

"Oh," Historia felt bad. She put Skitters down and he waddled to the porch, meowing to be let back in and out of the barbaric outside world.

"Are you going to be okay?" Historia questioned.

Ymir sat down with a few tears coming out of her eyes.

"I fweel stoofy." Ymir groaned and then she looked like she realized something and—a hopeless amount of snot and spit splatted over Historia's face. Some even went into her mouth as she shrieked.

"I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" Historia cried out. Instantly, the grown-ups were outside upon hearing the scream and saw Ymir crying on the ground with Historia walking in circles, unable to deal with the situation.

"…This won't work," Asmund told Rod as Ilse went over to coddle Ymir.

"They're only children right now… Let it be…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Continuation of Chapter 20.**

* * *

Another two years went by but not without event.

Historia had become quite skilled in ballet and piano. She had a soft singing voice that made hearts melt.

Historia became the jewel of the Reiss family's crown. At the age of ten, there were already other well-off men and women introducing their sons and daughters to her in hopes of forming a lasting connection.

"The Langnars are coming again," Reiss told Historia who was playing the parlor's piano for him. She stopped, frowning.

"They come every two years," she said slowly, "why's that?"

"Ah, they don't get much time from their business. We live on the opposite side of the country from them so it is hard to manage time for vacation and then to visit." Rod said, smiling at his daughter's observation.

"…Why would they visit us then?"

"Becoming perceptive, are we?" Rod sat up, bringing out his handkerchief to wipe away at the sweat that accumulated on his brow. He had just returned from a horse ride with a business partner earlier in the scorching summer. It was a stupid idea, really.

"…Father…"

"Yes, yes," he sighed, "well, it is because the Langnars and Reiss used to be competitors-the West coast vs the East Coast—however, recently with me and Asmund's friendship, it came to an end but our business partners are as rabid as ever, darling… we wish to show good fortune and bring the companies together…"

"Through marriage?" Historia didn't approve as she glared at him.

"Well, yes… if it works, that is. We aren't heathens. We won't force you two—"

"But you'll keep pushing us together every two years?!"

"Historia, darling, please, I'm trying—"

"No!" Historia abruptly stood up and walked out to the gardens.

Rod didn't have the strength to chase after her. He only huffed as a servant came in.

"The Langnars are arriving at the gates, sir."

"Right…okay…"

.

.

.

Historia sat under the shade of an oak tree, wishing she didn't rush out here. She should've went to her air conditioned room.

"Hey! There you are!"

Historia's head jolted up to see Ymir racing towards her. She was growing into her body more and it didn't look like she was going trip all over herself.

This time, too, she was wearing a suit despite the hot climate. She ran up with colorful things in her hands—flowers?

No.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY!"

"But you look hot!"

"No! I don't want to—GLURGULGU!" Historia got a mouthful of water as Ymir was spraying her with a squirt gun, laughing.

"Come on! It's fun!" Ymir tossed her a gun as Historia gasped, glaring at her and grabbing the gun.

"Hahahaha—GLUGGLUG!" Ymir choked and then laughed some more as she squirted Historia more, chasing after her as the blonde ran away, screaming angrily, shooting behind her back at Ymir who was hot on her tail.

"See, I think they're getting along," Rod told them, laughing.

Ilse shook her head, sighing.

"It sounds like your daughter wants to strangle Ymir." Asmund remarked, sipping his iced tea, watching them dart to and fro in the gardens.

"Oh, please… I find it quite endearing! She's too uptight for a child!"


	22. Chapter 22

"We must save the princess!" Eren roared, shield and sword slashing away at the goblin hordes that was following them up the tower.

"We're almost there, Eren!" Historia cried out, holding her tower shield as the air seemed to constrict before the whole hallway went aflame. Eren held his shield above hers, making a makeshift defense against the flames that shot and licked past them, scorching and burning out the hordes.

"That dragon won't let up, will it?!" Historia cried as the flames stopped and they went back to racing up the stairs.

Soon they came upon the wood door that was barred from the outside. Eren went to hauling it up, grunting and growling until finally the large metal block fell off. Historia kicked open the door, smiling.

"We're here to save you!"

Ymir laid in bed, reading a book where stacks upon stacks of them sat. Food was set off to the side.

"Save me? You haven't killed the dragon." She pointed to the large window that was without glass. The dragon's eye peered in and then turned to slits.

"DRAGGGGONNNNNS ARE MY TRIGGER!" Eren jumped out the window, screaming maniacally.

"No! Eren! Dammit!" Historia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, his choice, I guess…" Ymir shrugged.

"Yes…but, this isn't how it's supposed to go! Let's try again…" Historia cleared her throat before stowing away her flail and shield.

"Princess! I am here to save you! All across the land they spoke of your beauty! Your eyes shine brighter than gold coins, they're warmer than the sun! Your skin is told to be made of the Earth's richest clay! Thousands of angels came to your birthing, kissing your cheeks and leaving specks where their lips graced! Despite it all, your beauty still penetrates my heart and makes me falter! I am Historia Reiss, daughter of Rod and Alma Reiss, King and Queen of the Four Walls!"

Ymir watched her before sighing, putting her book down. She stood up, giving her at least the courtesy of her hand.

"Ymir Langnar. Bride to be, apparently. Overly charmed." She rolled her eyes and Historia gave a determined nod, practically chomping Ymir's hand out of nervousness than kissing it.

Ymir found it odd but strangely fitting.

"Now! Let me escort you to our steed and I will join the battle with my squire!"

"Your squire is probably a dragon toothpick by now."

Another loud, insane scream came and the dragon groaned in pain outside.

"Or not."

Historia went to Ymir with a practically crinkled-up looking face.

"Hey, whoa… are you constipated? I have berries that can—"

"No! I am determined! I must carry you!" Historia strained and picked up Ymir. After struggling and nearly falling over, she held Ymir bridal style.

"To my steed!" Historia cried and then realized they had to go back down the flight of stairs. The three days straight of battling goblin armies and avoiding the dragon and bandits were finally hitting her as Historia fell over, passed out from stress and exhaustion.

Ymir landed with a thump as she sat there, on top of Historia, sighing and rubbing her hands into her face.

"Silly girl." She huffed.

.

.

.

"DRAGON! YOU HAVE FALLEN! HAHAHAHA!" Eren laughed, punching the dragon's snout over and over as it rolled over, whining in pain, but Eren's bruised body kept crawling towards it to smack it some more.

"ADMIT DEFEAT, BEAST! OI! OI!" Eren yelped when Ymir picked him up, throwing him over her other shoulder as Historia was on her other.

"OI! I AM NOT DONE! LEAVE ME BE! IT IS MY DESTINY TO—"and he passed out from the blood rushing to his head on top of the stress and exhaustion.

"Ugh," Ymir staggered a bit. They were heavy as could be. She hoped their steed was near-

"…"

Ymir stared at the man who was chained to a tree down the hill of the forbidden castle.

"…who are you?"

"Jean."


	23. Chapter 23

"I QUIT!" Reiner roared, throwing down his outfit, and stomping away from the dressing room.

All of the cosplayers were in shock as Ymir sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Is Reiner's backup here?" She asked but everyone glanced around and saw nothing.

"Nobody? At all? Jesus Christ," Ymir sat down, holding her head.

It was the twentieth anniversary of the Disney movie _Pocahontas_ and there were families who came to the theme park specifically to celebrate it.

If they wanted to see her—Pocahontas—they'd want to see John Smith, too, but Reiner quit because he was having a hard break up with his boyfriend and the stress finally got to him.

"What're we going to do?" Ymir asked as the makeup artists were working on her.

"I don't know," Hanji came up, frowning. She was the main Belle with Sasha as back up. Mikasa gave a sympathetic look as she was already leaving out the door as Mulan.

"Well, maybe we can get someone else to…" Sasha tried to cheer Ymir up but she shook her head.

"We can call his backup," Annie, the main Cinderella spoke.

"I—I can do it!" A voice quipped and they all looked back to the second-Cinderalla, Historia Reiss.

"But you're not a man…"

"And you're short…"

"But we need a John Smith!" Historia frowned.

Ymir had always had a big, loser crush on her co-worker. If she could be her John Smith and constantly snuggle up to her then she would make it happen.

"Why not? Disney is in the process of creating the first gay animation… I think this will promote it."

"But you two can get in trouble."

"Nah… Go ahead, Historia, see if you can find something that'll fit." 

.

.

.

"Listen to the wind, listen to what's inside, and you'll find what you truly want," Ymir spoke to a child who was excited to ask what they should be when they grew up.

"Thank you!" The child squealed, hugging Ymir's leg and then running back to their parents, jumping up and down excitedly.

Historia stood by Ymir's side, smiling as surprised onlookers took pictures of the female John Smith. Some families were giggling at it and others were grinning and sending their kids over.

"When are you going to marry her, John Smith?!" A boy asked as his sister hugged Ymir's leg tightly, screaming in joy.

"Oh, well," Historia smiled, patting his shoulder, "I think it's for her to decide that. Isn't it?"

Ymir smiled, hugging the little girl.

"Hm. When this is all over we should get married, John."


End file.
